debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man
Summary Pac-Man is the main protagonist of the titular video game series created by Namco in 1980. He is a father with a large family that he deeply cares about, and is characterized as a relatively laid-back hero, who is willing to help wherever he is needed. His relationship with the ghosts- Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde- has also changed over the years: they have been depicted as arch-enemies, allies of circumstance, or even friendly rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Pac-Man Origin: Pac-Man (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 25 (As of Pac-Man World 3), technically 38 Classification: Pac-Person Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Destroyed King Galaxian so hard an entire planet flew out of him and exploded. Comparable to characters who can damage him) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scales to his reaction speed), Higher with Roller Blades/Sneakers/power-ups Combat Speed: Massively FTL+, Higher with Roller Blades/Sneakers/power-ups Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew across an asteroid belt on his space board while dodging ships that flied at these speeds), Higher with Roller Blades/Sneakers/power-ups Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to his wife Ms. Pac-Man who pushed stone blocks of this size) Striking Strength: At least Small Planet level Durability: At least Small Planet level (Tanked a small space station/planet exploding and was totally fine) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Higher with power-ups Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Breaking the Fourth Wall (As seen in Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can survive in space and breath underwater via Bubble), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage/hurt ghosts), Toon Force, Spin Dash (Via Rev Roll), Invulnerability (Via Power Pellet), Statistics Amplification (Via Capsules/power-ups/Roller Blades/Sneakers and as Golden/Super Pac-Man), Flight (Via Magic Boots/Feathered Hat/Jet Pack/Super Pac-Man), Thread Manipulation (Via Rope), Illusion Creation/Astral Projection (Can create a duplicate that mirrors all of his actions via Cyan Capsule), Spaceflight (Via Space Board), Plot Manipulation/Sealing (Via Magic Pen), Energy Manipulation/Projection (Via Laser/Optics/Beam), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonar), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet/Regen), Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze/Shatter), w:c:vsbattles:[[Fire Manipulation|Fire Manipulation]] (Via Fire Ball/Pyro/Fire), Air Manipulation/Homing Attack (Via Tornado/Twinado), Forcefield Creation, Transmutation (Via Cherries/Magic Wand), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bomb/Boom), Creation (Via Trap), Invisibility/Intangibility (Via Stealth), Summoning, Duplication (Via Pac-Men), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric/Electro-Shock Power Pellet), Size Manipulation (Via Giant/Shrink Pellet), Metal Manipulation (Via Chrome Pellet), Light Manipulation (Via Red Ribbon Power Pellet), BFR and Resistance to Magic (As Golden Pac-Man), Transformation (Can turn into Super Pac-Man, allowing him Flight, Size Manipulation and Invulnerability) Standard Equipment: Power Pellets, The Artifact, power-ups (Pac-Man 256), Magic Boots, Capsules (Arrangement), Magic Pen, Bombs, Armored Helmet/Feathered Hat, Space Board, Mallet/Rope (Pac in Time), etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Is good at navigating through mazes, solving puzzles and out-witting ghosts/opponents. Skilled at kart racing) Weaknesses: Power-ups have a shot time limit, can be baited with/distracted by food Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Butt Bounce:' Pac-Man performs a ground pound and lands butt-first into the enemy, bouncing back up into the air. If done three times in a row, Pac-Man creates a powerful shockwave that knocks away grounded enemies around him. *'Rev Roll:' Pac-Man runs in place to build momentum before launching himself towards enemies, rolling like a ball. Works similarly to Sonic's Spin Dash. *'Pac-Dot Throw:' Pac-Man can throw small Pac-Dots at enemies as projectiles. When charged up, they create bigger explosions and does more damage upon impact. Note: Current tier feats came from ProtoDude/ClassicGameGuys' claims in a thread and Fatal Fiction (which he hosted). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pac-Man Category:Namco Category:Video Games Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Toonforce Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Plot Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Size Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Wind Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Video Game Characters